Heatwave
by jeslylo
Summary: Quinn and Hermione get stuck in an elevator on a very, very hot day in Lima, OH. Rated M for smut and foul language. Fabranger.


**Author's Note:** I own nothing except the idea.

* * *

><p>"Just kill me now."<p>

"Don't be such a drama queen."

"But it's so _hot_."

Hermione rolls her eyes, looking at the blonde beside her. "Really, Quinn, it's not that bad." That's a lie, but she's starting to grow weary of all the complaining.

"Not that bad?" Quinn arches her brow. "Hermione, it's over a hundred degrees." The brunette waves her hand dismissively, pushing the fact aside. "Americans and their temperature measurements," she mutters under her breath. Quinn catches it, sticking her tongue out. "Well I'm sorry I don't know how to measure things in Celsius."

"You know, I could always teach y—"

"Really, Hermione? You're going to do this right now?" This time it's Quinn who rolls her eyes. "Let's just hurry up and get back upstairs to the apartment, where it's nice and air conditioned. I'm tired of being outside in this heat. I may even take a cold shower." She glances at Hermione, whose brow quirks.

"Okay, maybe just a lukewarm shower," corrects the blonde with a shrug. "Just remind me that the next time we go out shopping, never to do it when it's this hot outside."

"Duly noted." Hermione smirks, then leans forward and instructs the cab driver to stop. The two exit the taxi and try not to melt as they run into their apartment complex. It's cooler inside, but not by much. Walking quickly over to the elevator, Hermione and Quinn step inside and hurriedly push the button for their floor. The doors close, and they wait, Quinn fanning herself as they do.

The first jerk they expect — the elevator is old, and it always takes a bit of _umph _to get it going. The second jerk, however, makes them worry. The two glance at each other, Quinn's expression going blank while Hermione's knits in worry. "It's probably nothing," says the blonde slowly with a shrug. "Just… really hot out, I guess." Hermione nods slowly, resisting the urge to fan herself as well.

Another jerk, and the elevator suddenly stops, the lights flickering off.

The brunette yelps in surprise, her hands immediately going to the wall for support. Quinn pushes herself into the closest corner, her eyes going wide. "Shit!" The two stay that way for a few seconds as the lights flicker back on, then off again, praying that the elevator will get going after a minute or two.

But then the lights go off, and don't come back on again. A red light begins to glow. "Backup lights," whispers Hermione. "For when the power goes out."

"So… we're stuck here?" asks Quinn, her voice quiet. Hermione nods, the movement barely noticeable in the low red light.

A beat.

"Holy shit, we're stuck here." The blonde drops her shopping bags and brings her hands up to clutch her hair. "We're stuck, and we're gonna die in here."

"Calm down, Quinn," says Hermione, trying hard to keep her voice even. "Calm down? _Calm down? _Don't tell me to fucking calm down!" yells Quinn, pushing herself further into the corner. The brunette slides over to her, keeping close to the wall, and grabs Quinn's hand, squeezing it.

"Quinn, freaking out is the worst thing you could possibly do right now. You need to take a breath, steady your heart rate, and calm down. C'mon, do it with me. In…" She inhales slowly, the blonde shakily doing the same. "…and out…" The two exhale just as slowly, Hermione nodding at Quinn as she feels the girl's heart rate slow beneath her fingertips.

"Good. Now we just need to wait for help to come. If the power is out here, it's out in the entire building. Help will come, soon."

_**...Two hours later…**_

"You said help would—"

"I know what I said, Quinn."

The blonde, who had long since decided to sit on the floor, legs spread out, looks over at Hermione and shoots her a glare. "Then why hasn't anyone come yet?"

Hermione, also on the floor, legs crossed, shrugs and shakes her head. "I don't know." She sighs and leans her head back against the wall, closing her eyes as the heat starts getting to her.

Sighing as well, Quinn reaches up to rub her face, groaning at the sheen of sweat she feels. "And it's still hotter than hell."

"I'm well aware of that," mumbles the brunette. She opens her eyes and looks over at Quinn. "Do you have any water left?"

The blonde nods. "Yeah… but only a little," she adds, grimacing. Hermione shakes her head. "Don't worry about it, then." Quinn gives her a 'really?' look, then rolls her eyes. "Just take it, Hermione." She moves to crawl over beside the brunette, handing the bottle of water to her. The girl takes it, offering a weak but thankful smile before drinking the last of the water.

Quinn's gaze shifts to Hermione's lips, and she licks her own as she watches the girl drink. Her heart pumps just a little harder at the sight. Her eyes then drop down to the muscles in Hermione's neck as she drinks, watching as they contract with each swallow, and she feels the familiar flutter in her chest, the slight ache between her legs.

The brunette, after finishing the water, sighs, pulling out the hair band to readjust her hair into a better ponytail.

Quinn's gaze flickers up once, then back down to Hermione's neck, noticing the similar sheen of sweat there. Her eyelids flutter as her cheeks warm, a fresh wave of heat rolling over her.

The blonde blinks a few times, trying to rid her vision of the haze that was settling over it. Her heart begins to palpitate somewhat, her breathing growing erratic. She tries to move her eyes away from the brunette's neck, but only in vain. The heat is already taking over her, clouding her judgment. But really, what's the worst that could happen? The power coming back on? That didn't sound bad at all.

The blonde turns her body towards Hermione and she leans over, pressing her lips softly against the girl's neck. Hermione blinks, pulling away slightly in surprise. "Quinn, what are you do—"

"Shh," murmurs Quinn, moving a hand to pull Hermione back. She kisses the brunette's neck once more, tasting the saltiness from the sweat and grinning. Hermione's eyes flutter at Quinn's lips on her neck. Her breath hitches as the blonde nibbles, then sucks at her flesh.

"Q-Quinn…" she murmurs, still trying to stay clear-minded due to their current predicament. "S-Stop…"

"Mmm, why?" purrs Quinn, moving her lips to the brunette's earlobe and nipping it gently. "Don't you like it?" she whispers, her breath heavy against Hermione's ear. Quinn grins as she feels the girl shiver. Her hand slides down from the other side of Hermione's face to grip between the girl's legs, and she grins even more at the heat radiating there.

The brunette jerks, her breath hitching at the sudden touch, her eyes closing completely as a new wave of heat washes over her.

"Yeah, you like it," murmurs Quinn in Hermione's ear once more, a low growl lacing her words. She presses her hand down against the girl's heat, causing Hermione to bite her lip in an effort to stifle a moan. The combined sight and sound spikes Quinn's already intense arousal. She growls once more, her eyes flashing in the low red light.

The blonde then pushes herself up off the floor. "Get up," she orders Hermione, whose eyes snap open and look up in confusion. "E-Excuse me?" Quinn reaches down to grab the girl, who blinks and quickly stands with her help.

Before Hermione can do anything, Quinn shoves her into the nearest corner, her lips already back in their previous position on Hermione's neck. The girl whimpers softly as Quinn kisses and licks and bites her way across her skin, her hands making quick work of the buttons on Hermione's blouse. Seconds later, the brunette gasps as she feels Quinn's mouth on her breasts, kissing and licking and biting. The blonde just wants to touch everything, taste everything, do everything.

Feeling like something is missing, though, Hermione tangles her fingers in the girl's blonde locks and pulls her up roughly, crushing their lips together in a frenzied kiss, their tongues dancing behind their teeth.

Not missing a beat, Quinn's fingers dip down and begin unbuttoning Hermione's jeans. Once she gets the zipper down, the blonde slips her hand underneath both the girl's jeans and simple black underwear, pressing her fingers against the heated flesh there, grinning at how wet the brunette is already.

Hermione's breath hitches and she freezes for a moment. Quinn breathes hotly against the girl's lips and slides a finger inside the girl, curling it to press against the sensitive spot there. Hermione's grip in the blonde's hair tightens and she gasps, her hips bucking at the sudden movement.

Moving her lips back to the brunette's ear, Quinn whispers, "I'm gonna fuck you so hard," before nipping the sensitive flesh there.

Hermione's eyes roll up and her heart skips a beat, her face growing even hotter — a feat she thought impossible, given how stifling it was inside the elevator already. But as Quinn adds another finger, her lips and teeth creating the appropriate marks all over her neck, the brunette realizes how very wrong she had been.

It was definitely possible for things to get hotter. Most certainly.

Pinning the girl against the corner of the elevator, Quinn positions a leg between Hermione's, pressing her upper thigh against the back of her hand. She grinds down on the brunette's other leg, moaning at the contact. Meanwhile, her fingers continue to work their magic, pushing and stroking and teasing, making Hermione writhe and jerk against her.

Quinn grins, rocking her hips against the brunette's thigh, desperately wanting more friction. But that wasn't as important as making Hermione come undone. If anything, she can take care of herself later — or perhaps let Hermione, if the girl is up to it, which she probably will be after this.

Capturing the brunette's lips in another fevered kiss, sucking on her bottom lip and dragging her tongue across everything within its reach, Quinn maneuvers her thumb to stroke and press down on Hermione's clit at the same time she curls the tips of her fingers. A breathy moan passes across the girl's lips, her hands darting to the blonde's hair once more and tangling her fingers in it.

The sound drives Quinn crazy, adding fuel to her already blazing fire. She lowers her lips to Hermione's jaw, exposing her teeth to nip at it lightly, before moving them back to the top of the girl's breasts. Using her free hand to pull the bra down roughly, the blonde quickly takes an exposed nipple between her teeth, biting it sharply before quickly enveloping the swollen flesh with her lips and sucking it roughly.

Hermione's sharp intake of breath is all Quinn needs to hear.

She pumps her hand harder, faster, her thumb swirling around the small bundle of nerves, pressing down and eliciting a guttural moan from the brunette pressed against her. Quinn moves her lips to Hermione's other breast, making the attention-deprived nipple harden after a couple sharp bites and flicks of her tongue.

The blonde can feel Hermione getting close, so very close, to coming undone. It's hard for her not to, given how much the brunette is writhing and jerking at her movements. Sure, there had hardly been any foreplay, but really, it had gotten so hot and steamy in the elevator that foreplay was hardly needed. Besides, Quinn knows how to make her woman unravel.

"Q-Quinn, I…" Hermione inhales sharply.

"You what?" breathes the blonde in Hermione's ear, causing the girl to shiver once more.

"Please." The word is just a whisper, but that isn't good enough for Quinn. No, she wants more.

"Please what? Tell me what you want, 'Mione. Tell me."

Hermione strangles another moan as the blonde thrusts her hips forward, pushing her fingers in deeper. "I-I want you to… to…"

"To what?" hisses the blonde, stilling her movements and grabbing Hermione's neck, squeezing the back of her jaw, her eyes wild with lust.

"M-Make me come!" blurts out the brunette in a mixture of shock and piqued arousal, whining at the lack of friction between her legs. "Please, j-just make me come." She bites her lip and rocks her hips forward wantonly.

Quinn growls possessively, her fingers immediately resuming their advances. Hermione jerks and squirms, inhaling sharply. The blonde keeps her hand on Hermione's neck, squeezing it just enough to spike her arousal even more, her hazel-green eyes locked on the girl's deep brown ones. Quinn knows that direct eye contact is a huge turn on for Hermione — hell, it's a huge turn on for her as well — and she'll do anything to push the brunette further towards the edge, and then over it.

Leaning forward, Quinn runs her tongue along the hollow of Hermione's ear, breathing against it hotly. She grins as the girl shivers and moans. "Come for me," she growls before biting at the sensitive flesh underneath the brunette's earlobe, her thumb rolling and pressing Hermione's already sensitive bud, her fingers flexing deep inside her heated core.

The brunette immediately unravels, her grip on Quinn's hair tightening, her body tensing. A strangled cry pushes its way past her lips, the veins in her neck bulging from the effort.

As Hermione climaxes, Quinn is sure to help her ride out the waves, not slowing down until the girl goes limp against her. When Hermione finally relaxes, her head dropping forward onto Quinn's shoulder, the blonde holds her up, stroking her slowly, tenderly, before pulling her hand out. She grins in accomplishment, a look of complete and utter self-satisfaction written on her face, as she nudges the brunette slightly.

"You good?" she murmurs.

Hermione, panting heavily, her heart still racing, nods against the blonde's shoulder. Quinn's grin widens. She places a single, soft kiss on the brunette's temple. As she moves to slide back onto the floor, the lights suddenly flicker back on. Both girls' heads snap up. A loud whirring noise fills the elevator, then with another jerk, they begin to move once more.

The two look at each other, both suddenly very alert despite their previous exertions. A pause passes between them, then they both begin to laugh.

When the elevator arrives on their floor, Hermione can't pull Quinn out and get her to their bedroom fast enough.


End file.
